A Multitude of Drops
by Naminette
Summary: Depuis le début des temps, Marco Bott et Jean Kirschstein sont des âmes sœurs écrites. Dans toutes les réalité jusque là, soit Jean où Marco rencontre la mort, où bien ils ne se retrouvent pas, vivant des vies complètes tout en sachant que quelque chose, quelqu'un manque. Mais dans cette réalitée, leurs étoiles se rencontrent. JeanMarco


**Auteur original : till-owlyglass sur Archive Of Our Own**

**Tumblr de l'auteur sur mon profil**

**couple : Jean/Marco **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Correction : Sarouille-70**

**A Multitude Of Drops**

"Les âmes traversent le temps comme les nuages traversent le ciel, et tant la forme du nuage ni en taille ni en couleur ne reste la même, il reste un nuage et l'âme tout comme. Qui peut dire ou sera soufflé le nuage ou sera l'âme demain ?"

**-David Mitchelle, Cloud Atlas**

"Eh... Marco ?"

Cela se passe deux jours après la bataille pour Trost et Jean aide à l'effort de nettoyage. Les corps et les débris souillent les rues et une nuée de mouches infeste la rue. La bouche de Jean est recouverte avec un mouchoir mais cela ne fait pas-grand chose pour bloquer l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair pourrissant au soleil.

Il n'aurait probablement pas reconnu son ami si ce n'est grâce à sa constellation de taches de rousseurs sur sa joue gauche survivante. Le côté droit de son visage n'est plus là tout comme son bras droit. Sa bouche, qui était autrefois si facilement ornée par un sourire, est bloquée dans une grimace horrifiée.

Une infirmière s'approche de Jean et lui demande s'il connaît son nom.

Jean réfléchit sur la cruauté de tout cela, que ce garçon sincère et gentil qui n'était qu'à quelques jours de rejoindre la police militaire et de se mettre à l'abri à l'Intérieur, ne meure dans une brutale mort d'anonyme. Que son corps maintenant brisé soit jeté comme ça dans la rue comme une poupée cassée.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" insiste l'infirmière, "Si tu le sais, réponds-moi maintenant."

Seul. Il était mort seul. Une mouche détale sur la main gauche de Marco, là où elle repose sur sa poitrine.

"...Maintenant, tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer tes camarades tombés au combat. Tu comprends ?"

Jean se contente de la fixer, mais l'infirmière lui retourne son regard, sans ciller.

Finalement, il baisse la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, "Cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement, Chef de la dix-neuvième escouade...Marco Bodt."

L'infirmière note tout sur le bloc-notes qu'elle a en main puis continue sa route.

Jean ressent le besoin urgent de vomir.

XXX

**{Rome. 355 Après J.C}**

Les autres parlent de lui en murmures étouffés et émerveillés. Ils ne savent pas exactement qui il est, puisqu'il y a trop d'histoires pour en être certain. Certain disent qu'il n'est qu'un simple criminel, pris une fois de trop à voler du pain. D'autres clament qu'il est le fils d'un ancien grand gladiateur, cherchant à suivre les traces de son père vers la gloire. Un soldat tombé en disgrâce. Un esclave étranger. Il était impliqué dans la tentative d'assassinat manquée d'un Sénateur. Il avait déflorée la fille de l'Empereur. Un volontaire, trop pauvre dans son ancienne vie. Un Chrétien.

Marco regarde furtivement l'homme assit seul dans le coin. Il peut sans aucun doute entendre ce qu'ils disent de lui, mais il ne réagit pas, trop occuper à resserrer la Manica qu'il porte sur son bras droit.

Ils murmurent qu'il a gagné tous ses combats jusqu'ici. Qu'il gagnerait bientôt sa liberté.

Ses cheveux sont d'un châtain très clair et son corps est élancé et pleins de tonus, Marco peut voir la force dans les muscles s'étirant sous sa peau.

Au-dessus, la foule commence à scander son nom et l'homme se lève en anticipation. Quelques instants plus tard les gardes descendent le long du couloir et ouvrent la porte de la cellule, lui demandant de sortir. Ils ferment et verrouillent la porte derrière lui.

Marco ne peut s'empêcher d'appeler après lui, "Bonne chance !"

Le regard de l'homme entre en contact avec le sien à travers les barreaux de la cellule et il se moque, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de disparaître hors de sa vue dans le couloir.

La foule laisse échapper un puissant encouragement quand leur favori entre dans l'arène et que le combat commence. En dessous, les prisonniers attendent essayant de deviner se qui est en train de ce passer en écoutant les réactions des spectateurs, les hurlements et les cris d'un grand nombre de personnes réagissant comme une seule.

Le combat dure, et encore, et encore. Les hommes murmurent nerveusement quand ils s'assoient et commencent à spéculer sur l'adversaire qu'il affronte. Peut-être un célèbre Gladiateur avait-il été payé pour sortir de sa retraite ? Peut-être même qu'il affronte plusieurs hommes à la fois. Où un homme et une bête ? Peu importe l'adversaire, ils étaient de forces égales et la foule commençait à s'impatienter.

Puis, un rugissement assourdissant vint du plus haut. Le combat est terminé et la foule chante le nom du vainqueur.

Pas le sien.

Les prisonniers soupirent. C'est terminé, ils murmurent, il est mort. Marco s'affale dans son siège et essaye de ne pas pleurer.

Vert. Ses yeux étaient d'un étrange vert exotique.

**XXX**

**{Londres. 1879}**

Jean l'avait plaqué contre le bord du lit, ses doigts tirant frénétiquement sur sa cravate.

"Aie, Jean ralentis !" Marco proteste quand un ongle lui griffe la mâchoire. La cravate est violemment retirée d'autour de son cou et jetée à travers la chambre. Les mains de Jean sont occupées à chercher les boutons de sa veste maintenant.

Marco grimace quand il en entend quelques uns tomber et se répandre sur le sol, "Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, elle était neuve !"

"Marco, la ferme !" grogne Jean, appuyant baisers après baisers sur son cou exposé, "Laisse-moi juste profiter de toi pendant que je le peux encore. Tu te maries demain matin et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser c'est ta stupide veste !"

Marco s'avance et prend les mains tremblantes de Jean dans les siennes, les empêchant de bouger, "On a toute la nuit." dit-il d'un ton rassurant, "On peut prendre notre temps."

Jean cligne des yeux face à lui pendant un moment puis, ravalant un sanglot, il se laisse tomber en avant et enfouit son visage dans le tissu de la chemise de Marco là ou son cou rencontre son épaule. Marco porte une main à l'arrière de sa tête et commence à caresser ses doux cheveux châtains.

"Je dirais une chose dont ton père a le mérite : c'est qu'il agit vite." dit Jean, sa voix quelque peu étouffé, "Cette stupide petite servante n'a été tout raconter qu'il y a deux semaines -Dieu, si jamais je la trouve je lui brise le cou, je le jure – et maintenant tous les arrangements ont été faits pour que tu te maries et que tu sois envoyé en Inde. Une quinzaine de jours, c'est tout ce dont il a eu besoin. Cet homme n'est rien si ce n'est tenace.

Marco ne put se retenir de rire. Jean l'attire et retire tendrement sa veste de ses épaules.

"Que feras-tu en Inde ? A part mourir de chaleur, je veux dire." il demande, défaisant avec prudence les boutons de la chemise blanche immaculée et amidonnée de Marco.

"Mon père a demandé une faveur à l'un de ses amis qui travaille au gouvernement. Il a réussi à m'obtenir un poste mineur à l'ambassade."

"Un tourment pour toi." Jean marmonne sarcastique, ouvrant en grand la chemise de Marco. Il y a un instant de souffle coupé tandis qu'il reste là sans rien faire, s'émerveillant de la vue du torse fin de Marco, des nombreuses taches de rousseur saupoudrant sa peau pâle. Finalement Marco décide de prendre l'initiative et se débarrasse de sa chemise, la laissant tomber au sol.

"Tout ça va me manquer." dit Jean d'une voix rauque, tendant la main pour caresser du bout de ses doigts les taches de rousseur sur les épaules de Marco.

Tendrement, Marco relève une main et lui prend la joue. Jean tourne la tête et pose un baiser sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Tu vas me manquer tout entier." ajoute-t-il avec une triste conviction.

Marco glisse sa main dans la nuque de Jean et l'attire vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres. Leur baiser est lent et douloureux et Marco croit qu'il pourrait mourir tellement sa saveur est aigre-douce.

Jean s'éloigne en haletant, "Pense à moi. Lors de ta nuit de noces, d'accord ?"dit-il gravement, parvenant d'une certaine façon à le dire d'une façon très enfantine en dépit de sa requête.

"Si je ne le faisais pas je ne serais probablement pas capable de consommer le mariage." Marco laisse échapper un rire amer," Pauvre Polly. Je serais un mari terriblement décevant."

Jean pousse soudainement son épaule, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

"On s'en fout de Polly !" déclare-t-il avec méchanceté, rampant sur le lit pour chevaucher Marco, "On emmerde ton père. On emmerde tout le monde." il se penche plus près et frotte son nez contre celui de Marco, ses paupières se fermant lentement.

"Ô, combien je t'aime. Mon cher, doux, magnifique Marco." murmure-t-il," Combien je t'aime.

**XXX**

**{New York. 2002}**

La pluie s'était accumulée sur les marches du métro et Jean, dans sa hâte, faillit glisser et tomber la tête la première dans les escaliers. Par chance cependant, il réussit à attraper la rampe et se rattrape. Après sa presque rencontre avec la mort, il se résout à sauter de marche en marche avec précaution aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la fin, à ce moment-là il se précipite en direction des quais. Il arrive juste au moment où les portes du train se referment.

"Putain !" crie-il, gagnant quelques regards désapprobateurs venant d'un couple de femmes âgées à côté de lui.

À travers la fenêtre, un jeune homme avec des taches de rousseurs rencontre le regard de Jean et lui fait un sourire compatissant. Le train s'éloigne du quai.

"Putain." Jean répète, plus doucement cette fois.

Il doit encore attendre une heure pour le prochain train.

XXX

**{Southampton. 1912}**

"Jean". Marco roucoule doucement dans son oreille, "Jean, réveilles-toi."

Jean grogne et se retourne sur son ventre, enfonçant son visage dans le coussin, "Quel heure est-il ?"

"Il est sept heures pile." dit Marco, riant en entendant le gémissement indigné qu'il reçoit en réponse, "Allez, marmotte. Lèves-toi et je te prépare le petit déjeuner." l'amadoue-t-il, posant un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Jean.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois si réveillé ? On est restés debout presque toute la nuit dernière !"

Marco ne peut s'empêcher de rire bêtement quand il pense exactement à ce qu'ils faisaient qui les avaient gardés éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'en as jamais assez de moi !" il sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de Jean.

"Allez, debout maintenant !" il continue, "On prend notre petit déjeuner et ensuite je t'accompagne jusqu'aux docks pour te dire au-revoir."

"Je veux pas y aller."

"Jean, on a économisé pour ce billet pendant des mois. Je ne vais pas te laisser le gaspiller." répond Marco avec fermeté.

"Je veux pas te laisser derrière." dit Jean, borné.

En entendant cela, Marco se radoucit et remonte sur le lit, se blottissant sous les couvertures pour rejoindre Jean là où il s'est caché. L'autre homme est enroulé fermement, mais après quelques chatouilles, Marco parvient à déloger l'un des bras de Jean pour le passer autour de lui.

"Ce n'est que pour quelques temps." explique Marco, frottant son nez contre la poitrine de Jean, "Tu vas te trouver un travail et un endroit pour qu'on s'installe tous les deux et puis, une fois que tout sera près, je te rejoindrais. Je prendrais un billet pour le premier bateau en direction de l'Amérique !"

Jean soupire et embrasse le haut de la tête de Marco, "Ouais, comme si ça allait être si facile." murmure-t-il.

"Bien sûr que ce sera facile ! L'Amérique est la terre des opportunités, tu te souviens ? On sera de nouveau ensemble avant la fin de l'année."

"Je t'aime. Tu le sais ça ?" annonce Jean soudainement.

Marco relève la tête pour le regarder, "Bien sûr que oui."

"J'aime ton optimisme. Et ton sourire. Et le fait que tu es toujours si bon avec moi, même quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Et tes taches de rousseurs. Tes taches de rousseur tout particulièrement. Et..." Jean fait un sourire coquin, "J'aime les petits bruits que tu fais quand je mets ma bouche là."

"Jean ! Arrête, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !" Marco glapi quand il sent une main se glisser entre ses jambes.

"Bien sûr qu'on a le temps, si on fait vite." murmure Jean d'une voix suave, suçotant le cou de Marco de la façon dont il savait qu'elle le rendait toujours fou.

"Non." se plaint Marco, le repoussant avec quelques difficultés, "Tu as un bateau à prendre, tu te souviens ?"

"Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Le bateau. " Jean retombe à contrecœur sur les coussins.

"Eh bien au moins fait semblant d'être un peu excité !" le gronde Marco, "Ça va être une grande aventure pour nous ! Une vie meilleure !"

Jean ne peut se retenir de rire quand Marco se redresse pour sauter sur le lit, chantonnant tandis qu'il faisait cela, "L'insubmersible Titanic ! L'insubmersible Titanic !"

**XXX**

**{Toronto. 1976}**

"Vraiment, c'est un gros crétin. À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de frapper sa sale tronche d'imbécile !" se plaint Jean, faisant de grands gestes tandis que lui et Marco rentrent chez eux de l'école en marchant.

"Tu dois apprendre à l'ignorer, Jean. Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis." conseil Marco, feuilletant distraitement le livre qu'on leur avait donné à étudier plus tôt dans la journée.

"Ça a l'air nul, pas vrai ?" dit Jean, donnant une pichenette à la couverture du livre.

"Je n'ai lu que quelques pages, mais en fait ça semble assez intéressant."

"Oh. C'est vrai. J'oublie toujours que tu lis vraiment tous ces vieux bouquins qu'ils nous assignent."

"Tais-toi, espèce de barbare !" taquine Marco, lui frappant l'arrière de la tête avec le livre de poche.

Pris de fou rire, Jean enlève le livre des mains de Marco et fait semblant de le jeter de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne fait que plaisanter, évidemment et il rend le livre un instant plus tard, donnant un petit coup à l'épaule de son ami.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'ai besoin d'aide avec mon devoir d'Espagnol."

Marco lève les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi ? !" demande Jean.

"Pourquoi avoir pris ce cours si tu n'essayes même pas ?"

"J'ai besoin des points en plus, d'accord ?"

"Très bien. Je vais t'aider. J'ai besoin de retourner chez moi d'abord pour pauser mes affaires et prendre mon livre de cours d'abord. On se voit tout à l'heure ?"

"Ouais." Jean sourit, "A plus tard. Je nous commanderais des pizzas."

Souriant, Marco commence à traverser la rue pour aller en direction de la rue qui mène à sa maison. Son nez est toujours dans ce stupide livre, et de ce fait, il ne voit pas le camion en excès de vitesse tandis qu'il tourne à l'angle. Mais Jean le voit, lui.

"Marco !" il commence à crier, mais les bruits de freinages, le bruit brusque d'un impact et d'un verre se brisant noient son cri.

Le corps de Marco et projeté dans les airs et retombe plusieurs mètres plus loin. Jean court vers lui, tombant à genoux à ses côtés.

"Oh mon Dieu. Marco, reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi, tu entends ?" hurle Jean, attrapant la main de son ami.

Mais Jean sait qu'il est déjà trop tard. Marco ne respire plus et ses yeux regardent dans le vide en direction du ciel dégagé. Ses jambes reposent dans d'étranges angles et il y a une quantité improbable de sang rouge vif se rassemblant autour de sa tête.

"Marco, ne...meurt pas."

Le livre est tombé juste à côté de lui. Ses pages sont collées ensemble, trempées de sang.

**XXX**

**{Passchendaele. 1917}**

De la boue est en train de glisser le long du cou de Jean, froide et gluante. Le bombardement vient juste de se terminer et le commandant de Jean a ordonné à toutes les troupes en dehors de leurs abris dans les tranchées de se préparer à l'arrivée imminente de l'infanterie. Si Jean tourne un peu la tête, il peut les voir passer sur le no-man's-land, des ombres avançant dans le brouillard.

Jean termine de recharger ses balles dans son revolver et remet le barillet en place. Avec un cri soudain, les soldats qui marchaient vers eux s'élancent tous en même temps, tirant dans toutes les directions, semblant presque aléatoire. Jean réalise qu'ils ne peuvent probablement pas voir quoi que ce soit dans le dense nuage de brume.

Une forme sombre apparaît, s'élevant directement au-dessus de lui. Jean vise et presse la détente. Le tir qui suit l'assourdit presque et pendant un instant terrifiant, il craint avoir manqué, puisque la silhouette continue de vaciller au bord de la tranchée.

Puis l'homme tombe en avant, atterrissant lourdement aux pieds de Jean dans l'eau accumulée jusqu'aux chevilles au fond de la tranchée. Jean lui accorde un regard pour s'assurer qu'il est bien mort et il est secoué de découvrir que, non seulement le soldat est toujours en vie, mais que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un jeune garçon, pas plus vieux que Jean lui-même.

Le jeune est grand et dégingandé, ayant de ce fait l'apparence d'un homme plus vieux. Mais c'est sur son visage que se révèle son âge véritable, son beau visage, ayant toujours un peu des rondeurs de l'enfance sur ses joues constellées de taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux sont grands et innocents, le marron le plus riche que Jean n'eut jamais vu.

"Maman..." souffle le jeune garçon, tandis que du sang s'accumule dans sa gorge. Et puis ses lèvres arrêtent de bouger.

"Pardon." murmure Jean, avant de courir dans la tranchée pour aller aider ses camarades là ou le combat est le plus serré.

XXX

**{Pasadena. 1993}**

Marco Bodt a un an et cinq mois. Il est assis sur le carrelage frais du sol de la cuisine, jouant joyeusement avec ses petites voitures. Sa mère est assise au-dessus de lui à la table de la cuisine, buvant un café et bavardant avec la femme qui vivait à côté.

"Oh, tu as entendu pour madame Kirschstein qui habite en bas de la rue ?" dit la voisine, posant sa tasse vide sur la table, "Elle a été conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital l'autre jour. Elle a perdu son bébé, la pauvre."

"Quel dommage !" soupire la mère de Marco, prenant la cafetière pour remplir la tasse de la voisine, "Elle attendait un garçon, c'est bien ça ?"

Petit Marco, qui n'a aucune idée de quoi parlaient les femmes et n'écoute même pas particulièrement non plus, est soudainement pris d'un intense sentiment de tristesse et de solitude. Si soudainement et puissamment pris dans on chagrin, que cela l'effraie légèrement et qu'il commence à pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon ange ?" demande sa mère, se penchant pour prendre le petit en pleurs dans ses bras et le poser sur ses genoux.

**XXX**

**{Arles. 1307}**

La foule criait, réclamant du sang. Quand Jean, les mains attachées devant lui, est traîné sur la plate-forme construite au centre de la place, les bruits s'intensifient et ils commencent à lui jeter de la nourriture pourries et des poignées de crottin de cheval.

Le magistrat doit élever la voix pour se faire entendre, "Le prisonnier est accusé de sodomie, de dépravation morale, d'indécence et d'avoir corrompu et couché avec un membre de l'aristocratie. Le fils de notre Duc. Que plaidez-vous ?" l'homme se tourne et regarde Jean, son dégoût évident.

"Coupable. On ne peut plus coupable. Et je le referais milles fois si j'en avais la chance." dit Jean avec un rire sarcastique. Il va mourir de toute façon, alors il ne voit que peu d'intérêt à rester civil. Le magistrat le frappe au visage avec le dos de sa main. Jean crache du sang.

"A genoux, vermine." siffle l'homme, posant une main dans son dos avant d'appuyer. Jean grimace face à la douleur qui vint avec la main du magistrat appuyant sur les blessures là où on l'avait fouetté plus tôt.

Jean obéit, se rapprochant de la dalle. Pendant que le bourreau se prépare derrière lui, il prend un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à la foule excitée devant lui, ils lancent des insultes odieuses et font des gestes obscènes, mais Jean n'en a rien à faire. '_ils sont tous si laid'_ songe-t-il, '_et si bêtes_.'

Puis, à sa grande surprise, Jean remarque Marco qui le regarde depuis le fond, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues pleines de taches de rousseurs. Instinctivement, il sourit. La seule vue de Marco était à chaque fois suffisante pour le faire sourire. En dépit de ses larmes, Marco arrive à en afficher un en retour.

Malgré le fait qu'ils sont petits et faibles, ces sourires expriment exactement ce qu'ils ont en tête_Je suis désolé. Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tu vas tellement me manquer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Rien au monde n'aurait pu être aussi éloquent.

Brièvement, Jean se demande comment Marco avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Puis il remarque le père de Marco, le Duc, se tenant derrière l'épaule de son fils, son regard dur et empli de haine. Oh. Il a traîné son fils ici pour qu'il regarde, pour lui donner une leçon.

Le bourreau s'avance derrière Jean et, sans douceur, pousse son bras avec l'avant de sa botte. Jean comprend et se penche, posant son cou sur la dalle, ne quittant pas Marco des yeux un seul instant.

_'Eh bien, au moins je ne suis pas celui qui te regarde mourir.' _ pense-t-il sans humour.

**XXX**

**{Berlin. 1963}**

Dans l'immeuble d'appartement en face de celui de Marco, de l'autre côté du mur, un garçon vit là. Marco ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer, considérant le fait que leurs chambres étaient exactement au même niveau l'une de l'autre. Il trouve cela étrange et un peu ironique qu'il y ait garçon du même âge que lui, vivant dans un appartement miroir du sien, à moins de quelques mètres et qu'il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de lui parler. Il ne connaît même pas son nom. C'était presque comme regarder dans une sorte d'univers parallèle et voir à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s'il vivait à Berlin Est.

Parfois Marco se demande si, dans des circonstances différentes, ils auraient pu être amis. Mais encore, les deux garçons ne peuvent pas être plus différents. Marco va à l'université et vit une vie relativement facile avec ses parents et le garçon- qui vit aussi avec ses parents – semble travailler dans une usine, ou du moins Marco le pense en voyant le nombre de fois où il retourne dans sa chambre en vaçillant tard la nuit pour s'effondrer épuisé sur son lit, portant toujours son bleu de travail. Tandis que Marco et douloureusement timide et silencieux, préférant passer ses soirées dans sa chambre à lire ou étudier, le garçon sort les week-ends et rentre parfois à la maison avec une fille. Marco tire toujours les rideaux ces nuits-là.

Mais Marco ne voit jamais la même fille deux fois et il avait remarqué que le matin suivant le garçon était soudainement très désintéressé et rejette ses compagnes de la nuit – peut-être même de façon presque cruelle, vraiment.

Marco se pose des questions sur le garçon et ses cheveux châtains et son expression abattue, se demande si jamais une nuit il regardera par la fenêtre et remarquera son voisin maladroit et tacheté de Berlin Ouest.

**XXX**

**{Seattle. 2013}**

Jean gigota nerveusement et fit mine d'envoyer un texto. Pourquoi diable avait-il laissé Connie le convaincre d'avoir un rencard avec un gars quelconque ? Jean ne faisait jamais des choses comme ça. En fait, le concept même d'un rendez-vous à l'aveugle lui avait toujours semblé trop féminin et stupide selon son opinion. Mais Connie avait insisté sur combien son ami était cool et combien Jean allait l'adorer. Et Jean c'était tellement frustré qu'il avait failli lui dire de sortir lui-même avec le gars en question s'il était si génial. Mais au final, il avait consenti juste pour faire taire Connie.

Et voilà où il en était, planter là comme un idiot, attendant un gars qui soit ne se montrerait pas ou, s'il se montrait, pouvait s'avérer être un connard. Ou quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Ou de moche. Ou-

Une main touche son épaule.

"Te voilà donc ! Je te cherche depuis tellement longtemps !"

Jean se retourne et oublie immédiatement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve à regarder béatement le jeune homme en face de lui.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu si longtemps." il s'entend dire. 'Merde. Quelle bonne manière de passer pour un con total. Reprends-toi, Kirschstein !'

Le plus grand rit cependant, "Désolé pour ça. Je me suis un peu perdu. Je suis Marco Bodt." il tend la main, que Jean serre.

"Jean Kirschstein. Écoute, c'est la première fois que je fais un truc comme ça alors..." il laisse traîner sa voix avec incertitude, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir avec sa phrase.

Marco rit de nouveau, un rire simple et agréable que Jean trouve apaisant. "Connie peut être très persuasif, non ?"

"Comme un pistolet sur la tempe." marmonne Jean .

"Bon, si on allait juste faire un tour maintenant,"dit Marco, désignant le parc de l'autre côté de la rue, "et qu'on apprenne un peu à se connaître ?"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils finissent par s'asseoir dans le parc pendant des heures juste à discuter. Jean est ravi de constater que Marco est effectivement plutôt intéressant et qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Il est encore plus heureux quand Marco rit sincèrement et ses pauvres tentatives d'humour. Après quelques heures, Marco suggère timidement qu'ils aillent manger quelque chose à cette pizzeria géniale qu'il connaît. La nourriture est délicieuse et après, parce qu'il est toujours tôt dans la soirée, Jean demande Marco s'il veut aller voir un film.

Quand ils ressortent du cinéma, il fait noir, les lampadaires sont tous allumés et Marco insiste pour reconduire Jean chez lui, discutant du film tout le long du chemin.

"Bon, c'est chez moi." dit Jean lamentablement quand ils arrivent devant chez lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant. Il vient juste de rencontrer cette personne mais, Dieu, il a vraiment envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit.

"J'ai passé un vrai bon moment, Jean." dit Marco.

"Ouais, moi aussi. Ce serait bien de se revoir une autre fois – si tu veux bien, cela dit."

Soudainement Marco se penche plus près – vraiment près – et Jean peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

"J'aimerais beaucoup." murmure Marco, inclinant légèrement sa tête. L'invitation est évidente alors Jean se lance, appuyant ses lèvres prudemment contre les siennes. La main de Marco s'attache dans sa nuque, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les cheveux qu'il y a là, et Jean approfondit un peu plus le baiser. Et puis soudain la langue de Marco se glisse dans la bouche de Jean et, par tous les saints, c'est incroyable ! L'expérience de Jean dans ce genre de chose est limitée, mais Marco plus que compense pour ça. De plus, il se trouve à penser, que si les choses se passent bien entre eux, il peuvent avoir plein d'entraînement !

Après un instant, le besoin d'air finit par les séparer et ils restent assis légèrement haletants, leurs cœurs battant la chamade et leurs lèvres prisent de picotements.

"Désolé. C'était plutôt intense et osé considérant le fait qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." souffle Marco, ses doigts caressant la peau sensible de la nuque de Jean.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas. Je le voulais vraiment moi aussi." Jean glousse.

"C'est étrange." dit Marco pensivement," On vient juste de se rencontrer, et pourtant...j'ai l'impression que je te connais depuis toujours."

"Tu ressens ça toi aussi ?" s'exclame Jean, se redressant dans son siège.

"Ouais. C'est bizarre, pas vrai ?"

"Bizarre."

Ils restent assis ensemble pendant un moment dans un silence pensif et Jean se prend en train de fixer les tâches de rousseurs sur le visage de Marco. Pour une quelconque et étrange raison, il a l'impression de savoir exactement comment elles sont situées. Comme s'il avait passé plusieurs vies à le mémoriser. Et quelque part, il sait avec certitude que les taches ne sont pas seulement sur le visage de Marco, qu'elles ornent son corps tout entier et que, s'il essayait, il pourrait déposer un baiser sur chacune avec les yeux fermés.

"Jean ?" dit Marco, le sortant de sa contemplation. "Je peux te dire quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Ça va probablement te sembler étrange. Du genre, vraiment étrange, mais je ressens le besoin de le dire, d'accord ?"

"Dit-le."

Marco prend une grande inspiration, puis dit avec hâte, "Jean Kirschstein, tu me plais vraiment et je pense qu'on devrait vieillir ensemble."

Jean se met à rire, c'est si inattendu et cucul, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'en aimer le son.

"Ça me parait bien." dit-il, se penchant pour un autre baiser.

**FIN**


End file.
